unkown love
by alikitten11
Summary: this is a deidara x sasori yaoi one shot


UNKNOWN LOVE i do not own these characters...it would be awsome if i did but i dont.  
>so im kinda knew at this i would really like it if you tell me what you thought and i know its short but the kid im babysitting is always stopping me so i decided to end it short :( sorry this is a yaoi boy x boy dont like dont read!<br>_-_-

deidaras pov...  
>it was hot and i was sweaty. training today was a pain but i was glad it was over. i had a hard time focusing , my mind scatterd in many places. i couldnt decide if i wanted to tell sasori i had a crush on him or show him. i was scarred to death of him. he was so much taller and he might make me into a puppet if i tell him.<p>

"Deidara-chan", squealed konan.  
>i turn and look at her smiling sweetly. i could tell her anything and she wouldnt over react. if i werent so gay id probably like her in a sexual way but i didnt so i didnt think of her much.<p>

"hello konan" i smiled slightly bowing to her.  
>she came and hugged me as if she didnt see me like 5 minuets ago bringing water to every one,<p>

"have you told sasori how you feel?" she asked excitedly.  
>i shook my head no and she frowned slightly. i knew she was gunna ask why so i quickly walked off tryen to avoid her.<br>i could hear her laughing so i quickly walked to mine and sasori's room.

sasoris pov...  
>i could see konan and deidara talking. i always got a sting of jelously when she hung all over him i knew she was with the leader,pein, but she always was around deidara.<br>i got to watch deidara train today though and that lifted my spirts.  
>he was so adorible and cute and i just wanted to kiss him all over<p>

"hi sasori" an annoying girl said behind me.  
>i turn around seeing konan. she always showed up when i didnt want her to.<br>it got on my nerves...as if i have great patience anywase...

"hello konan" i sighed looking up to the trees.  
>she stared at me for a second maken me uneasy.<br>i started to tap my foot slowly so she would relize i was waiting on her to talk

"deidara wants to tell you he has a crush on you but ..." she squeals not able to finish i stare at her and shock and think* deidara has a crush on me?*  
>i blush a little sorta excitedly. i didnt know what to do so i quickly turned walking away heading for mine and deidara's room<p>

normal pov...

deidara sat on the ground sculpting with his clay.  
>he was content with him self thinking of ways he could tell sasori he had a crush on him.<br>he knew it wasnt gunna be easy so he would make shure he was by the door in case he had to run out before sasori tried to turn him into a puppet.  
>deidara stood unable to concentrait anymore and paced the floor when he herd the door open.<br>sasori walked in shruggen off his cloke watchen deidara pace.  
>deidara turned his head smiling faintly so scarred at the moment he almost peed his pants.<p>

"deidara i know you like me" sasori stated flatly.  
>he smiled when he saw deidara grow pail all the color from his face draining.<br>deidara took a step back running into the bed sitting on it.

"did konan tell you i do cause if she did im gunna blow her ass up" deidara angerly stated slamming his fist in the bed.  
>sasori laughed at the blond thinken of how bad he wanted to kiss those pouting lips.<p>

"yes she told me" he laughed out "she was afraid you would never tell me he chuckled softly.  
>deidara looked down blushen not able to ask if sasori felt the same.<br>sasori slowly walked to deidara his eyes staring down the blond.  
>when deidara looked up he blushed majorly.<br>sasori was inches away from his face and he could smell his breath.  
>deidara gulped and leaned forward kissing sasori ready for his life to be ended.<br>to his shock he could feel sasori kiss back.

sasoris pov...

i could feel my self warming up in my pants.  
>even though i was a puppet i was glad i could still feel things down there and i needed more space for it.<br>i smile to myself staring at the blond in front of me.  
>i quickly lay on deidara as he falls back his head landing softly on the pillows.<p>

deidaras pov...  
>i layed there my mouth against sasoris as our tongues dance with one another.<br>i would have fought it but i was in the mood to be willing.  
>i could feel sasori was as hard as me and for some reason i could feel my face heating up.<p>

normal pov...

sasori and deidara stayed there as they kissed.  
>deidara was the one to pull away as they both pant breathen heavly deidaras lungs burning the need for air.<br>sasori run his hands up the blonds cheast as deidara moaned a little.  
>sasori smirked and pulled the shirt off deidara staring at the creamy white flesh under him.<br>a slow smile came to his lips as he kissed deidaras color bone sucking on the sweet spot on his neck.  
>deidara moaned softly archen a little off the bed.<p>

"mmm danna stop teasing"deidara begged pulling sasoris shirt off.  
>sasori smiled and caputerd one of deidaras nipples in his mouth sucken on it rather roughly.<br>deiadara moaned a little louder the buldge in his pants getting uncomfertable.  
>sasori seemend to since deidaras distress and he un zipped the blonds pants pulling them off along with his boxers.<br>deidara hissed as the cold air hit his steaming cock.  
>sasori slowly kissed down his stomach maken deidara shiver with delight.<br>deidara looked away from sasori whimpering.

"no sasori p-please dont" deidara blushed as sasori took the length of his cock in his mouth.  
>sasori greedly sucked the blonds tip flicken it with his tongue now and again.<br>deidara moaned loudly archen off the bed taken sasoris hair with his hands.  
>sasori deep throated him a few times earning pre cum as the blond violently bucked his hips wanting more of the sweet pleasure.<br>deidara moaned loudly pulling sasoris hair as he climaxed.  
>sasori could feel deidara tense up as his mouth was filled with deidara sweet cum.<p>

"that wasnt so bad now was it?" sasori smiled at the blond

"oh sasori no-danna it was so wonderfull" deidara half liddedly said.  
>sasori chuckled and put three fingers up to deidaras mouth sayin suck.<br>deidara slowly sucked the fingers making sasori moan in pleasure.

"are you ready? sasori asked calmly as he slided one finger in the blond.  
>deidara gasped tensening up as sasori added another finger<p>

"DANNA" deidara gasped when the third finger came in as sasori sizzored aroud.

"relax dei-kun" sasori purred softly.  
>deidara tried to relax but moaned loud in exctusy when sasori hit his pleasured spot.<br>sasori smirked and pulled his fingers out slowly and slowly put the tip of his cock at deidaras entrance.  
>deidara sat there nervously bitting his bottem lip.<br>sasori slowly thrusted in letting deidara adjust.

"damn dei yer so tigh" sasori groaned out.

"sorry danna but yer my first" deidara blushed and looked away embarrised.  
>sasori felt a pinch of guilt not meaning to hurt the blond so he turnend deidara to face him and he kissed him softly.<br>deidara kissed back smiling feeling better and moaned as sasori finally stared moving.  
>sasori moved his hips faster as he felt himself climaxing and he grabbed deidaras length and started pumping it.<br>deidara moaned softly whimmpering.

"faster DANNA" deidara all but yelled as he arched to sasori.  
>sasori smiled grantening the blond with his wish and pounded him as the bed squeaked loudly.<br>deidara could feel him self slowly starting to climax as he moaned louder and louder.  
>deidara finally moaned loudly relising.<br>sasori gripped the bed filling deidara up with his cum.

deidaras pov...

i layed there in complete bliss watching sasori work on his puppets i couldnt forget what passed between us moments earyler.  
>i watch sasoris fingers slowly run over the puppets as i blushed thinken of sasoris hands on my body.<br>looking down i blushed seeing myself getting hard again.  
>i slowly stood sliding on boxers walking to sasori.<p>

sasoris pov...

i listen to deidara stir as i hear him rise from bed.  
>i took a peek at the blond seeing he was hard again sighing to myself i turn from my work smiling at his curiously he walked my way getting into my lap kissing me.<p>

normal pov...

sasori kissed deidaras lips softly running his hands down deidaras waist slowly teasing him.  
>deidara shiverd blushen more and sasori put deidara on his desk pulling deis cock out of his boxers slowly pumping it.<br>deidara moaned soflty blushen but watchen sasori pump his cock.

"what do u want me to do dei-kun" sasori seductivly asked.  
>deidara sat there for a sec unable to asnwer at first.<p>

"p-ple-please s-suck it danna" deidara whimperd sitting there unable to look at sasori.  
>sasori smirked licking the blonds length earning a few sweet moans.<br>deidara run his fingers threw sasoris hair shoven sasoris head down so he was deep throaten his cock.  
>sasori grunted glad he didnt have gagging relfexing problems.<br>deidara moaned as sasori sucked it all deep throating a few times and sucking his tip till deidara threw is head back relising.  
>sasori greedly licked up the cum and smiled undoing his pants pulling his own cock out.<br>deidara sat there curiously watchen sasori as he undid he pants.  
>sasori slowly slid dei down on his lap sliding his cock up in him.<p>

"danna!" deidara gasped when he felt the cock go in him and slowly moved his hips moaning .  
>sasori smiled as dei rode him.<br>deidara moaned loadly rolling his hips just right earning moans from sasori as deidara grabbed the desk for support.  
>they both climaxed quickly as dei exploded his cum all over sasoris cheast and stomach as sasori filled dei up with his cum.<br>deidara layed against sasoris cheast as sasori layed his head against deidaras.

"danna?" dei looked at sasori

"hm?" sasori looked down at dei

"i love you danna" deidara stated sweetly sasori smiled kissing deidara softly as deidara slowly kissed back

"i love you to dei-kun"sasori smiled watchen the blond drift off to sleep as he too closed his eyes relaxing.  
> <p>


End file.
